


Доверие

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Это всего лишь повязка на глазах. Его руки свободны, он может ими делать что угодно, но только не снимать повязку.Не так уж и сложно, да?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 9
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Доверие

Это всего лишь повязка на глазах. Его руки свободны, он может ими делать что угодно, но только не снимать повязку.  
Не так уж и сложно, да?  
Кайто выдавливает из себя бесстрашную усмешку — почти как на ограблениях. Пытается спровоцировать Шиничи хоть на какие-то действия, чтобы не мучаться в ожидании, пока тот стоит где-то в стороне.  
— Это всего лишь повязка, Кайто. Не надо делать вид, будто сейчас шагнёшь в пропасть, — хмыкает Шиничи в ответ, где-то справа, если судить по звуку.  
Уж лучше бы пропасть — там у него будет зрение. Лучше хвататься за руку детектива, вытягивающего его из этой пропасти — спину Кайто готов доверить ему всегда, как и свою жизнь. Но повязка... это другое, не жизнь. Это — вся его сущность. Как открыть все свои эмоции нараспашку, словно книгу, и предложить детективу на блюдце с голубой каёмкой.  
Шиничи не будет его ласкать, пока выдирает за руку из рук смерти.  
— Думаю, привыкну, — Кайто поворачивается вслепую в сторону Шиничи и улыбается уже чуть более расслабленно. В конце концов, он сам это предложил детективу, чего теперь отступать. — Просто начни уже.  
Он вслушается в окружающий его мир. В тихие, приближающиеся шаги. В чужое, размеренное дыхание, неожиданное сбивающееся, когда Шиничи совсем уже рядом.  
Кайто вроде и в одежде — а всё равно ощущает себя обнажённым. Знает, как именно смотрит на него детектив, как спокойно изучает каждую мелькающую эмоцию на лице, следит за языком тела. Он как на ограблении, вот только в этот раз не убегает прочь, а остаётся на месте, _доверяет_ себя другому человеку.  
Доверие. Какое горькое и странное слово.  
Ладонь зарывается в его волосы, тянет за них. _Обнажает_ его сильнее перед Шиничи.  
А потом мягкие губы неожиданно касаются его шеи.  
Кайто вздрагивает и от неожиданности хватается за чужие плечи, цепляется за них как за опору. И Шиничи молчит, понимает и никак не комментирует его жест. Только целует ещё раз, медленно и осторожно, проверяя его реакцию. Ведёт немного самым кончиком носа, легонько толкаясь, чтобы откинул голову ещё сильнее.  
Кайто судорожно выдыхает, но хватка становится слабее. Он и правда откидывает голову немного назад, подставляется сам под новый поцелуй и прислушивается к собственным ощущениям. Отсутствие зрения всё ещё напрягает, но уже немного легче, ему даже начинает потихоньку нравиться новое положение: каждое прикосновение куда острее, ярче, жарче. И с каждым поцелуем он немного приотпускает чужие плечи, расслабляясь.  
Пока в дело не вступает язык, неторопливо прошедшийся по его кадыку и оставляющий влажный след. Кайто вцепляется вновь, пока чужое дыхание сначала обжигает кожу, а после — его словно опаляет прохладой.  
Он _чувствует_ всё ещё этот след. Как печать, признавшей его собственностью Шиничи.  
— Ещё, — требует Кайто, пока голова медленно начинает кружиться. Всё ещё не уверенный до конца, не готовый раскрыться окончательно — но делающий шаг навстречу этому.  
Язык вновь касается его кожи. В этот раз играется с ним, рисует узоры. Кайто даже больше угадывает один из иероглифов имени Шиничи* по длинным линиям, сменяемые короткими, и ухмыляется. После же и второй росчерком проходится прямо по кадыку, подтверждая его догадку.  
— Обычно люди признания пишут, — поддевает он немного того, а Шиничи лишь фыркает в ответ, будто назло — прямо на собственные следы, отчего Кайто прошивает дрожью.  
Холодно.  
И ведь Шиничи не может не знать об этом. Сволочь. Впрочем, на что рассчитывает сам Кайто, пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию от детектива?  
— Где тебе ещё написать? — наверняка же ухмыляется Шиничи. Так, как может только он — чуть криво, довольно и самоуверенно, будто уже победитель. И Кайто ведёт — ему даже не надо видеть, чтобы знать, что творится с его детективом.  
— Везде, где осмелишься, — усмехается он в ответ и откидывает голову назад больше. Ладонями он неторопливо уже поглаживает плечи, прощупывает мышцы, вспоминая их. Лучше всего у Шиничи накачаны ноги и пресс из-за футбола, одно заглядение, но и руки тот вниманием совсем не обделяет. Мало ли, придётся хватать преступника, а тот возьмёт и вырвется из рук.  
Как сам Кайто, который порой даже коснуться себя лишний раз не даёт, только избранные ухитрялись ухватить плащ ненадолго, и то — по случайности.  
Шиничи же не торопится. Спускается на ключицы, едва касаясь их губами. Слегка опаляет уже горячим дыханием, и уже только потом укладывает ладони на его пресс, едва-едва касаясь.  
— Ещё, — требует Кайто, постепенно осваиваясь. Ему еще непривычно без зрения, без возможности заглянуть в насмешливые голубые глаза или проконтролировать ситуацию — но, если держит его Шиничи...  
Можно.  
Ему нравится ощущать нежные, вечно спрятанные под перчатками ладони на своём теле. Слушать где-то под ухом дыхание, которое обычно бывало в наушниках: "всё под контролём, Кид, просто следуй плану". Знать, что от его внешной мягкости у Шиничи сбивается дыхание. Это... любопытно. Интересно.  
Как и изучать детектива в ответ.  
— Навевает воспоминания, да? — усмехается Кайто, пока его ладони касаются легонько шеи Шиничи, чтобы почти сразу нырнуть под воротник и погладить лопатки. Если чуть почесать под правой...  
— Какие? — по-кошачьи фырчит детектив и бодает его, опуская руки на бёдра и почти что опираясь на них.  
Однако сейчас Кайто слышит лёгкое лукавство в голосе — его прекрасно поняли, просто не хотят признавать это.  
— Разные, — не настаивает он в этот раз и вновь чешет спину Шиничи, усмехаясь. Совсем как ласковый котик, который то придёт понежиться, то неожиданно начнёт охоту на руку, то виновато залижет царапину от своих же клыков и когтей. — Ниже.  
Шиничи задирает его футболку, трётся носом о живот и щекочет дыханием пупок перед тем, как оставить влажный поцелуй. А после и вовсе втянуть кожу, чтобы оставить ещё один синий след на ней. Садист, который обожает покатать добычу между лапок, играясь.  
— Что, слишком медленно? — угадывает его мысли детектив, и Кайто слегка хмурится. Непривычно быть настолько... открытым и легкочитаемым, немного до сих пор напрягает.  
— Я не уверен, что выдержу все пытки с повязкой, — честно признаётся он, пытаясь занять руки чужими волосами. Перебирает пушистые нежные пряди, иногда возвращается на шею, пока Шиничи вырисовывает языком очередной иероглиф. — Это... слишком ярко, что ли.  
— Ярко? — а сам опять обжигает влажные следы дыханием, вновь придерживает ладонями бёдра и даже немного поглаживает их. Возможно, даже опять ухмыляется — он ведь и не всегда осознаёт, что губы вновь скривились сами по себе в самодовольстве.  
— Лучше будет только "остро", — усмехается Кайто в ответ, всё ещё не уверенный, что он больше хочет пока сделать — перехватить инициативу назад или же содрать с себя повязку, возвращаясь в зону комфорта.  
— Остро... — задумчиво за ним повторяет Шиничи. Но как-то странно-приглушённо, неправильно. И что только у него в голове?..  
А потом рука проникает в штаны и крепко обхватывает стояк прямо через ткань боксёров. Поглаживает немного большим пальцем, отчего она липнет к стволу и головке, грубовато трётся о нежную кожу.  
— Ш-шиничи! — Кайто захвачен врасплох. Все мысли резко путаются и смешиваются, ему уже не до решений сложных проблем, слишком уж остро-ярко ощущается каждое прикосновение к члену.  
— Так лучше? — неожиданно дразнит его шёпот в самое ухо. Дыхание вновь проходится по раковине, пока рука всё не перекращает свои райские пытки. То медленно, но с нажатием, чтобы ткань тёрлась сильнее. То быстро, но едва-едва уловимо, будто касания и вовсе нет — но из-за грёбанной повязки Кайто чувствует и это.  
Всё, что ему остаётся — это с силой дёргать за пряди, цепляясь за них как за спасительный круг, пока оргазм не накроет его словно цунами. 

Вот же сволочь.  
Едва он приходит в себя — тут же сдирает с себя повязку и щурится, тщетно пытаясь найти на лице Шиничи хоть каплю раскаяния. Вот только тот лишь серьёзно смотрит в ответ, глаза разве что самую малость потемнели от похоти.  
— Шин-чан, какого чёрта?!  
— Ты же сам сказал, что целиком не выдержишь, слишком ярко и остро, — невозмутимо хмыкает Шиничи и слегка бодает его лбом о лоб, усмехаясь. А в глазах плещется нежность, от которой раздражение потихоньку растворяется в никуда. — Мы же именно так и договорились, помнишь? Пока повязка на тебе, ты пытаешься ввериться весь мне. Если ты был против, стоило сказать.  
— Предупреждать надо, — больше ворчит Кайто, потихоньку расслабляясь. В принципе, это ведь не было так уж и плохо — целиком довериться в чужие руки и позволить принимать какие-то решения за него, пусть и крошечные. И ведь даже так Шиничи прислушивается к его желаниям, выполняет что-то.  
И вообще, он ведь сам несколько раз откровенно провоцировал в попытке собраться с духом.  
— Постараюсь, — обещает ему Шиничи, и Кайто этого хватает, чтобы окончательно его простить за последнюю выходку. Всё же тот не со зла, а из своего странного понимания заботы — но какого уж есть. В конце концов, Кайто тоже не без греха.  
А ему Шиничи ухитряется как-то доверять. Так что и он сможет.

**Author's Note:**

> *新一  
> Да, это реально нарисовать языком


End file.
